The objective of this research project is to study glucose metabolism in the human following accidental or iatrogenic trauma and during parenteral hyperalimentation. Following trauma and during hyperalimentation, glucose probably represents an important energy-yielding fuel, contributing to the caloric requirements of the patient and, more importantly, to reparative and defensive mechanisms. Using isotope tracer techniques, rates of glucose production and oxidation may be estimated and the response of patients to trauma and hyperalimentation determined. These data should provide information about the relative contribution of glucose production and oxidation to the total caloric homeostasis of these patients.